


cat & mouse

by badbadnotgood



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 3x07, F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbadnotgood/pseuds/badbadnotgood
Summary: She knows Villanelle will be getting on that train with whatever instructions Konstantin gave her, and Eve doesn’t plan to let her slip through her fingers again.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	cat & mouse

She spots the ridiculous green fur seconds before she realises it’s draped over Villanelle. Who else would be wearing such a loud, expensive outfit in public, on a weekday? Their eyes meet, fire behind them, and there’s a mantra going off in Eve’s head saying she’s not letting Villanelle get away from her again.

“Is there an ambulance on the way for him?” she asks no one specifically. There’s a group of people surrounding the commotion. Konstantin lays on the train station floor, breathing strained and a shade of purple tinting his skin.

“Yes,” someone says.

“Good,” Eve says, getting to her feet. “Stay with him, keep him breathing.”

It’s typical, that someone she knows, considers a friend, would be dying on the floor in public, and her priority would still be Villanelle. It’s always Villanelle. She’s accepted that by now.

She knows Villanelle will be getting on that train with whatever instructions Konstantin gave her, and Eve doesn’t plan to let her slip through her fingers _again_.

Villanelle stands, a smile teasing her pink lips, feet walking backwards. Eve follows, because it’s a game of cat and mouse, and Villanelle is always the cat. She turns on her heel and heads for the platform.

“No, you don’t,” Eve hisses.

She takes one last look at Konstantin, makes sure he’s in safe hands, and runs for her. It’s ridiculous, her beanie and winter coat feel heavy and suffocating, but she runs and reaches out for Villanelle before she can slip through the train door and out of Eve’s fingers.

“Eve,” Villanelle says sweetly. “Hi.”

The first thing Eve thinks, is she smells amazing. The second thing is that this coat is absolutely outrageous, but that it looks amazing on her, the green setting her eyes off.

She makes no effort to pull her arm from Eve’s grasp.

“Where are we going?” Eve says, determined.

Villanelle slips an arm under Eve’s and pulls her onto the train before it departs. She finds them seats without a table and sits by the window. She plucks the small piece of paper from her pocket, the one she took from Konstantin’s coat, and waves it at Eve.

“We’re going wherever this tells us to go,” she says.

Then she’s kissing Eve.

The train is half full, on the move to god knows where, and all Eve can taste is Villanelle. That expensive perfume, sweet taste of her mouth that she knows and craves. One of Villanelle’s hands sits warmly on her thigh, fingers pressing in possessively as she sweeps her tongue around Eve’s mouth, tasting her.

“I don’t mind meeting like this,” Villanelle says against her lips.

Eve shivers and blinks at her, dumbfounded. She has no idea where this train’s going, what Villanelle and Konstantin have planned, but now she’s involved. She was always involved, but it’ll be another thing entirely if Villanelle is heading somewhere to kill another person.

Somehow, Eve’s not worried. The sickening anxiety that would twist in her gut at the thought of Villanelle involving her in her work is no longer there, instead replaced with a thrill that keeps Eve awake at night.

She’s already accepted it.

“Kiss me again,” Eve says.

Villanelle does as she’s told.

**Author's Note:**

> let! them! reunite!


End file.
